


Winterhawk Ten Song Challenge

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Series: Music [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Daddy Kink, Don't worry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut, So much smut, Ten Song Challenge, These are just tiny ficlets, the deaths won't hurt that bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, theme, etc. <br/>2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs. <br/>3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs unless you’re completely stuck – this is meant to be a challenge. <br/>4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winterhawk Ten Song Challenge

**I Knew You Were Trouble-Taylor Swift**

 

Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago, Bucky was tongue fucking some guy in a club.

This guy had walked in, all dark leather and clever eyes and Bucky had been hooked.

After pounding a shot (or two. or five.) he had stood up and walked right up to the guy to ask him to dance. (or grind. or fuck.) The guy had smiled before Bucky could say anything and dragged him out to the dancefloor to dry fuck him in front of everywhere.

And now Bucky was standing in the guy’s (Clint’s) living room after six months listening to him explain about how he had had fun but Natasha was back and he was gonna try to make it work with her again.

Bucky had known he was trouble.

 

**Climax-Usher**

Clint pounded hard into Bucky, the lube making an awkward squelching that they both ignored.

Clint slapped Bucky’s hand away from his cock and replaced it with his own hand.

Bucky moaned as Clint pumped his cock and kissed him brutally.

Bucky’s balls grew tight and he could feel himself getting close. “Clint.” He moaned. “Clint, I’m not gonna last.”

“I know.” Clint grunted. “Me neither.”

Clint thrust in a couple more times before Bucky felt him come inside of him.

Clint slid out of him and Bucky whined at the loss of contact before Clint moved down to wrap his mouth around his cock.

Clint sucked his cock for all of two seconds before he came with a shout.

 

**Cheap and Cheerful-The Kills**

 

Clint laughed as he danced to the pounding music. Some guy was grinding on him and he was drunk off his ass. A delicious combination.

The guy dragged him off to the bathroom and fucked him good and hard.

Clint laughed when he came.

“Cheerful little bastard, aren’t you?” The guy, Bucky asked.

“That’s me.” Clint said, getting down on his knees to lick and suck at Bucky’s cock. “And all you have to do is buy me pretty things and I’m yours.”

Bucky laughed. “Clint Barton, cheap and cheerful.”

  
  


**Bad Dog-Neon Hitch**

 

Clint looked down at the collar Bucky was holding. His expression was nervous and Clint knew he’d have to handle this delicately.

“You wanna fuck me while I wear a collar? That’s insanely kinky.” Fuck delicacy.

“I just... I’ve wanted to try it for awhile.” Bucky rubbed the back of his neck apprehensively. “If you don’t wanna...”

“Fifteen minutes later, Clint was on his hands and knees, Bucky’s cock inches deep in his ass.

“Oh, God yes, Bucky.” Clint moaned. “This is the best fucking idea you’ve ever had.”

Bucky took a moment to grind his cock slowly into Clint’s ass. “Knew you’d like it.”

“I just had no idea I was fucking such a... bad dog.” Clint grinned and earned a slap.

 

**And the World Was Gone-Snow Ghosts**

 

Bucky tipped back the bottle of Jack Daniel’s and stared at the tombstone.

It had been just a short time ago that Bucky had woken up with Clint wrapped around him, breath tickling his skin.

Clint always managed to fuck up the sheets so they were twisted around the two of them, tying them together.

They had just been making plans to... well, to consider taking that next step. They had never named it, but they hadn’t needed to.

Bucky drained the last of the Jack and walked away from the tombstone that read “Clinton Francis Barton.”

 

**I Won’t Let You Go (Acoustic)-James Morrison**

 

When Bucky had woken up for the third time during the night from his nightmares he started crying.

He almost never cried, had always been told not to. But everything was getting to be too much.

Next to him, Clint started to stir.

Bucky held his breath, trying to keep quiet.

Clint turned over to see Bucky, red-eyed and hiccuping.

“Bucky?” He mumbled, sleep clouding his voice. “Baby, you ok?”

Bucky nodded before sobbing.

Clint didn’t say a word before sitting up and wrapping his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and drawing him close.

“Shh, baby.” He murmured, letting Bucky cry. “I’ve got you. I won’t let you go.”

 

**The Bird and the Worm-The Used**

 

Clint isn’t sure how long he’s been running. It seems like forever. He knows he can’t stop or that bullet with his name on it will find it’s target.

When it had been him and Natasha it had been different. But now Natasha was gone, trying to clean the red from her ledger, and he was alone.

And now, he’s literally running for his life.

He rounds a corner and runs into a very solid object. He groans as he lands on his ass.

He hears a very familiar voice hissing in pain and looks up. “Bucky?”

“Clint?” Bucky looks at him, confused.

A noise behind Clint makes them both snap their attention to the sound.

“We gotta go.” Clint says and stands up.

“Agreed.” Bucky takes off, reaching for Clint’s hand as they run.

 

**Das Modell-Rammstein**

 

Clint is surprised it took Bucky this long to swing his fist.

He hears it connect with his jaw before he felt it and by then, he was swinging back.

He clocks Bucky in the jaw too, more out of spite than anger, a sort of “Fuck you, how do you like having a bruised jaw?” and then they’re going at it, fists flying.

Bucky pushes Clint down and then he’s straddling him and punching him. Clint howls when Bucky’s fist connects with his nose and Bucky roars as Clint gets a fistful of his hair and pulls.

The door opens with a bang and there stands their friends, holding grocery bags, smiles sliding from their faces.

“Bucky? Clint?” Steve says, shocked. “What is...”

Bucky climbs off Clint, who staggers up on his own.

“Fuck you.” Bucky spits at Clint. “I’m done.”

He walks to the door and the Avengers step aside.

He turns his head back slightly. “I’m done.”

 

**She (For Liz)-Parachute**

 

Bucky knows he’s been drowning in Clint’s life for awhile, knows that time as the Winter Soldier, time as an emotionless drone who did as he was told, never prepared him for what Cint does.

Because Clint saves people. He fights alongside Earth’s mightiest heroes and still comes home with a grin on his face.

And Bucky knows that he needs this. Knows that he would be royally screwed if Clint left. He also knows that Clint’s not leaving anytime soon.

And he is so, so grateful that even though Clint saves other people, he still finds time to save Bucky.

 

**Daddy-Usher**

 

They had spent far too long at Steve’s. Clint was pressing Bucky against the wall, shoving his tongue violently down his throat.

He man handled Bucky down to the bedroom before pushing him on the bed. He crawled on top of him and resumed the vicious rutting and panting.

Clothing quickly disappeared as the kissing continued and Clint reached for lube.

“Daddy.” Bucky said when the first finger was pushed inside of him.

“What baby boy?” Clint smirked, muttering into his ear. “What is it you need?”

“Fuck me Daddy.” Bucky keened as Clint prepared.

“I will, baby boy.” Clint kissed and suckled at Bucky’s neck. “Just keep saying ‘Daddy.’”

Clint fucked hard and dirty, making Bucky come with a cry of “Daddy!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
